


A Study in Touch

by CompulsiveShipper



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Ohana, Self-Reflection, Team as Family, Therapy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompulsiveShipper/pseuds/CompulsiveShipper
Summary: Después de una contenciosa sesión de terapia, a Steve y Danny se les asigna una tarea inusual: cada día que estén juntos, tienen que tocarse tres veces. Danny parece bien con ello, pero Steve comienza a cuestionarse lo que las constantes muestras de afecto significan para él.Afortunadamente para Steve, su Ohana está más que feliz de ayudarle a descubirlo.Disclaimer: como saben, nada es mío. Ni el fic, ni h50.





	A Study in Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Study in Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583544) by [VictoriaAGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaAGrey/pseuds/VictoriaAGrey). 



> ¡Muy buenas chiques! ¿Cómo van? ¿Cómo les trata la vida? *sí, ya sé que ha pasado más del mes en el que subí capítulo de LC y ahora estoy con otro fandom pero es demasiado hermoso y tenía que traducirlo, no me peguen :c* bueno, resulta que me encontré este bello (y largo :'v) one shot y no me pude resistir a traducirlo. Es demasiado hermoso y tenía que postearlo. Estos dos en cada capítulo me van enamorando más (ya voy por la s7, ¡yay!).
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado a como yo lo disfruté y mil gracias como siempre por leer. Sin más molestias, ¡a leer!

_Cuarenticinco minutos aquí, faltan quince,_ pensó Steve mientras miraba a la doctora Rosenthal. Ella escribía furiosamente en la libreta que reposaba en sus piernas cruzadas, algo que hacía bastante en éstas últimas sesiones cada dos semanas. Las pocas veces que quiso ojear a lo que escribía, había cambiado de libreta, sacándola de la vista de sus curiosos ojos. Steve sospechaba que había algo ahí sobre él que no era particularmente halagador, pero por el momento no podría importarle menos.

Lynn había roto con él anoche y, siendo brutalmente honesto consigo mismo, no podía culparla. Se habían estado viendo alrededor de un año y medio y él no se había comprometido con ella de ninguna manera significante, o al menos eso le había dicho ella. También dijo que odiaba que ni siquiera se molestaba cuando tenía que cancelar una cita para ir a trabajar o que, fuera de sus citas, apenas sabía de él. Pero esas quejas no eran nada en comparación con la queja mayor, de la que pasó la mayor parte del tiempo hablando cuando le explicó el motivo de su decisión.

Antes del fracaso que fue su retiro de San Valentín, ella nunca, ni una vez, había pasado tiempo con Danny. Se habían visto una que otra vez de pasada: una cuando se estaba yendo en la mañana de su casa y Danny llegó a recogerlo para ir al trabajo y la otra fue en una breve conversación fuera del palacio, donde Melissa pasó la mayor parte de esos minutos hablando con Lynn mientras Steve y Danny discutían sobre la culpa que tenía Steve de que Danny necesitara terapia física. Con un brillo conocedor le relató esos eventos para finalizar su discurso con una acusación condenatoria.

_"Ahora veo el por qué"._

Steve jadeó, buscando una explicación que sabía que no podía darle, y al final no tuvo que hacerlo. Siguió hablando, como si el hecho que _ella_ terminara la relación significara mucho para ella. Eso fue lo que le jodió más, el hecho que ella estaba claramente dolida y él solo se sentía mal porque ella estaba herida, no por la verdadera razón. Supuso que esa desconexión era exactamente de lo que Lynn estaba hablado antes que lo dejara sin más que una mirada sobre su hombro.

— ¿Cómo se siente respecto a eso, Comandante?

Tomado por sorpresa, Steve se enderezó en su silla y miró a la doctora Rosenthal. — ¿Disculpe?

—Danny me contaba que ambos se han estado comunicando mejor últimamente, —reiteró, su expresión gritaba que dudaba de la validez de esa afirmación. — ¿Está de acuerdo con él?

—Sí, seguro.

A juzgar por la forma en la que su mano se movía rápidamente en su libreta, había sido respuesta incorrecta. Steve miró a Danny y vio que éste le miraba de manera curiosa, esa que decía que sabía que algo andaba mal y que se estaba preparando para hacerle un millón de preguntas una vez se fueran, incluso si tenían el efecto de una cacerola golpeando una pared de ladrillo. Steve casi sonrió ante la evidente preocupación.

—Danny, voy a preguntarte algo difícil, —la doctora Rosenthal levantó la vista de su libreta y tapó su lapicero. Tenía una mirada misteriosa y, Steve supo, con una certeza que no pudo explicar, que lo que sea que haya escrito en esa libreta le iba a morder el trasero. — ¿Crees que este renacimiento en su relación que ambos están disfrutando se debe al esfuerzo de los dos? ¿O solo el tuyo?

Si Steve no conociera a Danny tan bien como lo hacía, no lo hubiera notado: la forma en la que su mandíbula se tensó y sus ojos se abrieron un poco. _Se congeló._ Danny Williams, hablador extraordinario, no tenía idea de qué decir. O mejor aún, sabía exactamente qué decir pero no quería decirlo. Estaba atrapado por su doble naturaleza de ser brutalmente honesto y sobreprotector y su necesidad de decir la verdad con su necesidad de proteger a Steve de ella. Steve decidió salvarlo.

—Sí.

La ceja derecha de la doctora Rosenthal se arqueó mientras se giraba a mirarlo. — ¿Sí?

—Sí, Danny es la razón por la que estamos mejor.

—Esa... es una respuesta muy honesta, Steve, —dijo ella, con un flash de aprobación iluminando sus ojos por primera vez en semanas. —Para alguien que se preocupa por mantener las apariencias, creí que dudarías en ponerte en alguna posición negativa por voluntad propia.

—No me importa lo que la gente piense de mí.

—Te importa el parecer honorable y como alguien que rinde al 110% en todo lo que hace. Lo primero te obligaría a decir la verdad, pero lo segundo lo evitaría ya que de alguna forma estás admitiendo la derrota. Estás admitiendo que él ha puesto más esfuerzo en su relación que tú.

Reconociendo la verdad en su afirmación, Steve no dijo nada.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla, obviamente intrigada. — ¿Por qué decir la verdad, Comandante?

—Por que una de dos cosas hubiera pasado: o Danny hubiera mentido y dicho que ambos estábamos poniendo de nuestra parte, cosa que lo hubiera hecho sentir culpable ya que él odia mentir y hubiera sido difícil para él durante el resto del día; o hubiera dicho la verdad, que él estaba haciendo todo el trabajo, cosa que también lo hubiera hecho sentir mal ya que odia herir a la gente que ama y hubiera sido difícil para él durante el resto del día. En ambas situaciones llevaba las de perder.

—Lo interesante de tu declaración es que tu insensibilidad oculta tu preocupación.

Bajo la penetrante mirada de la doctora Rosenthal, Steve repentinamente se simpatizó con la rana que había disecado en la secundaria. Ser cortado a la mitad con alguien hurgando en tus entrañas no era divertido. — ¿A qué se refiere?

—Que tu decisión de confesar no era con intención de abrirte más en esta sesión, sino que giró completamente en torno a la respuesta emocional de Danny. En efecto, te arrojaste frente al bus para que él no tuviera que hacerlo.

Antes que Steve pudiera idear una respuesta apropiada, escuchó una tos a su lado y vio la expresión desgarrada de Danny. Casi había olvidado que estaba ahí durante su "frente a frente" con la doctora.

—Escucha, Steve... los problemas que tenemos no son su culpa. Él-

—Detective-

Danny alzó la mano para interrumpirla. —No, por favor, déjeme terminar. Steve siempre ha sido bueno compartimentalizando sus problemas, yo no. En los últimos años me han pasado un montón de cosas malas y simplemente lo tiré todo a sus pies, esperando que él tomara el mando porque-

Steve sintió que estaba observando el naufragio de un barco, cada palabra que salía de la boca de Danny lo hacía peor. —Danny, no. Yo-

—Déjame terminar, Steve, —le interrumpió, volteándose hacia la doctora. —La verdad es, que Steve no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo el mismo loco e imprudente que conocí hace ocho años. Yo cambié, y no para mejor. Después de todo el asunto del transplante yo solo- no lo sé, decidí dejar toda esa mierda atrás y empezar de nuevo. Fue una llamada de atención.

—Usualmente el que recibe el órgano es el que se refiere a esa experiencia como una llamada de atención. ¿Por qué crees que te afectó a ti de esa manera?

—Porque me hizo darme cuenta que el poner mis problemas a un lado para poder ser mejor era solo posible porque él estaba vivo. Él está vivo y solo- estoy feliz de que esté vivo. Es más que suficiente. —Danny se volteó y se limpió la nariz. —Siempre debería ser suficiente.

Mordiéndose el interior de su labio inferior, Steve controló sus sentimientos. Hace bastante tiempo había descubierto que Danny era su conducto emocional con el mundo, constantemente expresándose a sí mismo y, sin saberlo, haciéndolo por Steve también. Era un alivio saber que ahora se expresaba de alguna manera, incluso en sus momentos más estoicos, pero el inconveniente era que solo lo hacía cuando Danny exhibía un extremo emocional que lo sentía tan fuerte como si fuese él mismo quién lo experimentaba. Si Danny estaba furioso, Steve sentía sus venas arder. Si estaba feliz, Steve sentía que podía tocar el sol con los dedos.

Si Danny sentía su alma siendo aplastada por la tristeza, Steve se sentía más cerca de la muerte que si lo estuvieran apuntando con un arma.

—Steve, ¿te gustaría responder?

—Yo, eh-, —comenzó Steve, tosiendo para aclararse la garganta. —Realmente no sé qué decir. —Lo cual no era necesariamente verdad, pero decir nada era lo más inteligente hasta ahora.

La doctora Rosenthal pareció aceptar su falta de respuestas por una vez y Steve lo agradeció. Ella asintió y dejó de lado su libreta, y frotándose las manos con una sonrisa, intentó aligerar el pesado ambiente.

—Gracias a ambos por su participación hoy. Creo que hemos hecho buenos progresos en no solo evaluando de dónde viene la mejora de su relación, sino también continuando su progreso. —La sinceridad brilló a través de sus ojos y Steve lo apreció. —Ahora, tengo una tarea para ustedes que quiero que completen antes de nuestra próxima sesión en dos semanas.

—Si es otro diario, paso.

—No Detective Williams, no es otro diario, —dijo ella riéndose. —Es mucho más simple pero más... creo que la palabra correcta sería efectivo. Aunque no es muy convencional. Nunca la he puesto en práctica aquí.

— ¿Nos va a usar como conejillos de India?

—Difícilmente Comandante. Es un método probado desde hace mucho tiempo para fomentar la confianza y una sensación de amabilidad entre dos personas.

— ¿La cual es...? —Preguntó Danny, luciendo interesado.

—Tacto. Numerosos estudios han descubierto que el tacto incrementa los sentimientos de conexión y entendimiento en las relaciones, especialmente las de largo plazo. Las personas que se han conocido por bastante tiempo pueden transmitir una gran variedad de emociones, incluso ideas, a través de un simple toque. Creo que un ejercicio de tacto podría beneficiar enormemente su relación en este momento.

Danny se carcajeó. — ¿Me está diciendo que quiere que toque a Steve? Pero si lo toco todo el tiempo.

— ¿Con qué frecuencia, calcularías?

—No sé, no es como si llevara la cuenta.

— ¿Steve? ¿Cuán frecuente crees que él te toca, o viceversa?

—No sé, —dijo Steve, no gustándole el rumbo que estaba tomando esta conversación. Lo sentía peligroso. —Sé que lo toco todos los días, pero no podría decir qué tan frecuente.

— ¿Quién creen que es el más tocador?

—Yo definitivamente, —dijo Danny apuntándose. —Vengo de una familia muy ruidosa y afectuosa. Nos vivimos tocando constantemente.

La doctora Rosenthal pareció analizar su comentario antes de contestar. — ¿Sería correcto decir que tocas a Steve por afecto?

—Absolutamente. Puede ser un Neanderthal, pero es mi familia y lo amo. Si no lo estuviera tocando significa que algo anda mal.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo así?

—El año pasado que estábamos mal, apenas lo tocaba y viceversa. Yo sabía que eso lo lastimaba y todo mi ser quería ir y tocarlo, pero también sabía que él no quería. Habían veces en las que ni siquiera me quería cerca de él, lo cual -a decir verdad- dolía, pero lo respeté. Eventualmente ya no nos tocábamos del todo, al menos fuera de lo necesario.

—Cosa que no te gustó, —remarcó ella en una manera que decía que no era una pregunta.

—No. —Afirmó Danny, indiferente a la verdad. 

— ¿Y tú Steve? ¿Notaste la falta de tacto?

—Sí, —Steve se movió incómodo en su silla, recordaba esos horrendos días con demasiada lividez. —Cuando él está feliz me toca mucho, cuando no lo está no lo hace. Es un buen día si lo siento tocándome. Sabía que debería haberme acercado y hacer algo pero, a diferencia de él, yo no vengo de una familia muy afectuosa. No sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Entonces esto va a ser muy bueno para ambos. La asignación es simple: tóquense tres veces al día. Un toque en el brazo, una palmeada en la espalda. Cualquier cosa cuenta siempre y cuando se acerquen. Los toques accidentales no cuentan ni los que son por necesidad, pero lo demás es juego limpio.

Steve miró hacia Danny y se sorprendió de verlo observándolo concentrado. —Entonces si lo golpeo cuando haga algo estúpido, ¿cuenta como uno?

Steve rió, sintiendo un peso levantarse de sus hombros que había estado ahí desde que la sesión se había vuelto seria y más introspectiva de lo que prefería. — ¿Y si lo golpeo yo de vuelta cuenta como uno para mí?

—Lo siento muchachos, pero solo el toque inicial en esta divertida y con suerte, ficticia situación contaría. El golpe de vuelta sería un toque recíproco, lo cual es alentador, pero no cuenta en el ejercicio.

La doctora Rosenthal los despachó después de acordar el ejercicio y la próxima cita. Caminaron fuera del edificio en un cómodo silencio hasta que llegaron al auto y Danny no le tendió las llaves.

—Está bien, dime. ¿Qué pasó?

Decidiendo que con evadir el tema no iba a lograr nada, Steve se encogió de hombros y trató de sonar lo más indiferente posible. —Lynn rompió conmigo anoche.

—Oh, nene, lo siento. Sé lo mucho que te gustaba, —Danny se le acercó y lo jaló en un abrazo. Éste frotó las manos en la espalda de Steve, calmándolo. — ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien.

— ¿Seguro?

Steve sonrió, la preocupación de Danny le hizo sentir mejor de lo que había estado desde que Lynn salió de su casa. —Sí Danno, estoy seguro.

— ¿Ves? Por ese "Danno" vas a dormir en la casa del perro por una semana.

Quitándole las llaves de las manos, Steve rodó los ojos. — ¿Y cual es el Danno que equivale a dormir en la casa del perro?

Danny le dio una sonrisa aparentemente inocente mientras abría la puerta del copiloto. —Antes que vayamos a algún lado, ya sea algún bar o donde Kamekona, déjame ver tu billetera.

—No te atreverías.

Steve pudo oír a Danny reir desde adentro del auto.

 

***

Caminando hacia las instalaciones de Five-0, Steve vio a Danny apoyado contra la mesa-ordenador deslizando el archivo de un caso desde su tableta. La luz del sol se filtraba a través de las ventanas, haciendo ver su cabello casi blanco que el usual color dorado. Era la primera vez que veía a Danny desde la terapia y ya queriendo tener su primer toque del día, pero sin ánimos de iniciar la Tercera Guerra Mundial, Steve puso la mano en su espalda en lugar de su cabello.

— ¿Qué tenemos?

Danny levantó una mano de su agarre sobre la tableta y tocó el estómago de Steve, en un gesto probablemente inconsciente.

—El primo del Jefe de policías fue asesinado este fin de semana, —contestó distraído mientras empezaba a deslizar archivos de nuevo. —El DPH ya inició la investigación, pero la Gobernadora Mahoe teme que se generen prejuicios y conflictos de interés así que nos dio el caso a nosotros.

—Eso no nos va a hacer amigos en el DPH.

—Tienes un don para la subestimación, nene.

Steve le sonrió ante el mote cariñoso. — ¿La escena del crimen sigue intacta?

—El cuerpo ya fue removido pero sí, aún está intacta.

— ¿Quieres ir a echarle un vistazo?

Negando con la cabeza, Danny bajó la tableta y miró hacia Steve. —No puedo. El Jefe dijo, y lo cito "mantengan a ese bastardo de Williams lejos de mi vista".

— ¿Disculpa? —Preguntó Steve de mal humor. Si había una cosa que no toleraba, era que alguien despreciara a un miembro de su equipo. —Él no tiene ningún derecho de decir quién puede trabajar en este caso y quién no. Eres mi compañero y si yo quiero te quiero ahí-

—... solo tendrás que conformarte con pensar en mí todo el tiempo, —terminó Danny con una sonrisa. —Escucha, el Jefe y yo no teníamos una buena relación que digamos y cuando se enteró de la reasignación encontró un objetivo para su dolor. Puedes trabajar con Chin, él ya está listo.

Steve observó a Danny y tamborileó sus dedos en la mesa mientras reflexionaba la nueva información. —El Jefe Jonas es un buen hombre. ¿Qué hiciste para molestarlo?

Danny se puso las manos en las caderas y lo miró con indignación. — ¿Y qué demonios te hace pensar que es mi culpa?

—Porque aunque normalmente eres un rayo de sol en un día nubleado, hay momentos en que eres todo nubes.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Así que volvemos al asunto de "Danny es un agujero negro de desesperación", no?

—No te llamé así.

—Estabas borracho, ¿cómo podrías saberlo?

—Estaba bebido, no inconsciente, —insistió Steve, confiado en su habilidad para aguantar el alcohol. —Recuerdo esa conversación y definitivamente no dije que eras un "agujero negro de desesperación".

— ¿Sí? ¿Entonces también recuerdas el voltearte y decirme que habláramos porque "la terapeuta dijo que no debemos irnos a la cama enojados"? —Preguntó, todo mano y gestos.

Antes que Steve pudiera responder, vio a Kono, Chin y Lou observándolos disimuladamente. Buscando una forma de explicar lo que Danny acababa de decir, soltó, —No es lo que parece. 

Incluso para él sonaba sospechoso.

Kono se volteó con una mano cubriéndose la boca y sus hombros sacudiéndose con una carcajada silenciosa. La boca de Chin era una fina línea de diversión reprimida y Lou, dándole un mordisco a su donna dijo: —Sí, claro, —antes de voltearse y retirarse hacia su oficina, dejando a Steve sin respuesta.

—Vaya forma de aclarar las cosas Steve. —Danny se rio mientras cogía la tableta de nuevo. Le palmeó el pecho a Steve, justo arriba de su corazón y caminó hacia Chin, palmeándole el hombro. —Asegúrate que no incendie la isla.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, —contestó Chin con una sonrisa.

Steve fingió checar que su arma y placa estuvieran prensadas en su cinturón antes de seguir a Chin hasta la puerta, señalando a Kono y diciendo, —No me des ideas, —mientras salía. Si la expresión inocente que puso significaba algo, ella ya tenía varias ideas.

Mientras revisaban el caso en el camino hacia Pearl City, Steve ojeó el informe de policía y las fotos de la escena del crimen ya subidas a su servidor mientras Chin conducía. Por razones que aún no entendía, nunca intentó quitarle las llaves a Chin cada vez que iban en el Mustang. Estaba contento de subirse al asiento copiloto y disfrutar el viaje, cosa que Danny le criticaba con enojo. En este caso, era bueno ya que podía ponerse al día con el caso ya que Chin ya lo había hecho.

Por suerte para ellos, el Jefe Jonas no estaba para que Steve le viera de mala gana cuando llegaron, así que se pusieron a trabajar. El cuerpo de Michael Close fue encontrado sentado en su piano de cola con una simple herida de bala en la cabeza que parecía auto-infringida ya que el arma aún estaba en su mano. Era un error estúpido que los asesinos a menudo cometían cuando querían hacer pasar un asesinato por suicidio ya que cualquier detective que lo valiera sabría que las verdaderas víctimas de suicidio nunca eran encontradas con el arma en las manos. Steve y Chin expresaron irritación al no ver el cadáver en la escena ya que podría volverse un caso difícil. Sin un cadáver al que mirar, cargaron el contenido del disco duro de su computadora al servidor privado de Five-0 y tomaron otras vías para investigar el caso.

Horas de entrevistas con los vecinos resultaron sin pistas y una llamada de Lou les dijo que él y Danny no habían encontrado nada sospechoso en los registros financieros y que Kono seguía trabajando a través de su computadora, pero tampoco parecía prometedor. Steve se molestó ante la falta de pistas y cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, decidió llamarlo "un día en escena". En un movimiento sorprendente, Chin dio a Steve las llaves del Mustang cuando salieron.

— ¿Y esto?

—Has conducido el auto de todos, —le dijo Chin mientras subía. —El Mustang comenzaba a sentirse excluído.

—No tiene por qué. —Steve encendió el motor y disfrutó del potente ronroneo. Mientras salía a la calle, recordó el ejercicio de la doctora Rosenthal y el hecho que ya estaban a la mitad del día. —Oh mierda. ¿Podrías enviarle a Danny un mensaje por mí? —Preguntó mientras le tendía a Chin su teléfono.

—Claro, ¿qué quieres que le diga?

—Di: "este soy yo manteniéndome en _contacto_ ". Y escribe 'contacto' en mayúscula.

Cuando Chin no se movió después de un par de segundos, Steve se giró y vio a Chin lanzándole una mirada divertida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Por favor no me hagas filtrear con él por ti.

—Yo- ¿qué? —Tartamudeó Steve, mirando a Chin sorprendido. —No estoy filtreando con Danny.

— ¿En serio? Porque este mensaje que estoy escribiendo apuesta lo contrario. —Chin escribió el mensaje en un par de segundos antes de poner el teléfono en el hoyo para tazas. —Ah, las cosas que hago por mi Ohana, —murmuró suspirando.

—Chin, te juro que no estoy filtreando con él.

—Lo sé, ya que técnicamente yo lo hice.

Steve rió ante su tono hosco exagerado. —Lo juro. No estoy filtreando con él.

—Debería preguntarle a Lynn, a ver si concuerda con ello.

Sabía que Chin estaba bromeando, pero le dolió un poco. Chin se dio cuenta de inmediato de su cambio de humor y le tocó el brazo, reconfortándolo.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? ¿Dije algo malo?

—No, es solo que-, —comenzó Steve, con los ojos fijos en el camino. —Lynn rompió conmigo este fin de semana.

—Lo siento Steve, no quería ofenderte.

—No, lo sé. Está bien. —Steve tomó la mano de Chin sobre su brazo y ala apretó con tranquilidad antes de soltarla. —No le he dicho a nadie aún. Bueno, Danny lo sabe pero porque ayer tuvimos terapia.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas que haga algo por ti?

—No, estoy bien. —Steve sabía que eso en algún nivel no debería ser verdad, pero lo era. Él realmente estaba bien y sintió un deje de culpa. —Solo fue la sorpresa, es todo.

Chin se pasó un dedo por los labios, cosa que para él era un tic nervioso. Permaneció en silencio por un par de segundos más antes de voltear a ver hacia Steve.

—Si está fuera de lugar preguntar dime pero, ¿estabas enamorado de ella?

Con el corazón pesándole en el pecho, Steve meneó la cabeza y le contestó con un firme: —No. —Sintiendo que sonaba muy rudo, decidió agregar. —La quería como amiga, pero estar _enamorado_ de ella no. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Esa es la razón por la que terminaron?

Steve consideraba un don y una maldición el ser capaz de leer el tono de la gente tan bien. Era mejor en leer a la gente que conocía y ahora, sabía que Chin le estaba dando vueltas a lo que realmente quería preguntarle. Sintiéndose a como lo hizo cuando tenía catorce y estaba a punto de saltar a la piscina que sabía que estaba helada, cortó el problema de raíz. Si podía hablar con alguien y confiar en que lo guiaran con cabeza fría, ese era Chin.

—Ella rompió conmigo por Danny.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó Chin con evidente sorpresa. — ¿Estás- ¿Estás acostándote con él?

—No. Nunca me he acostado con él, no importa cuán mal haya sonado ese comentario de la mañana.

— ¿Y quieres hacerlo?

Steve supo que su falta de respuesta fue suficiente.

—Ok, así que no estás acostándote con él pero él es la razón por la que ella rompió contigo. ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Recuerdas ese día de San Valentín que fui a ese viaje con ella? ¿El mismo al que fue Danny porque nuestras novias lo planearon? —Cuando Chin recordó dicho viaje asintió, Steve continuó. —Bueno, resulta que ese viaje era una clase de prueba. Ella quería saber por qué nunca pasábamos tiempo con Danny aunque escuchara de él todo el tiempo, así que planeó ese viaje con Melissa para ver cómo éramos estando juntos. Al parecer, fallé espectacularmente.

— ¿Y qué hiciste? —Chin se volteó en su asiento para verlo, escuchándolo atento.

—Según ella, estuve casi exclusivamente enfocado en Danny. Hubieron un montón de cosas que hice y dije que no le gustaron, pero lo que realmente odió fue la forma en la que lo toqué. Dijo que a ella nunca la había tocado así... —Steve se calló, ya que sabía que no había forma de evitar lo mal que sonaba ya que en realidad era así de malo.

— ¿Cómo lo tocaste?

Entrando en el estacionamiento cerca del camión de Kamekona, Steve estacionó el auto y se desabrochó el cinturón, volteándose para ver a Chin. —En mi defensa, no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Steve, probablemente ese es el punto, —le dijo gentil. Antes que pudiera preguntar qué significaba, Chin continuó. — ¿Cómo lo tocaste?

—Tenía mi brazo alrededor de él mientras comíamos y, em, le acaricié la oreja creo.

Chin le miró confundido. — ¿Por qué ella se molestaría en que le acariciaras la oreja a Danny?

—Fue la forma en la que lo hice, —respondió Steve.

—Muéstrame cómo lo hiciste.

Cuando Steve pareció listo para protestar, Chin agitó la mano en una forma muy Danny que decía "vamos, apúrate". Suspirando, se deslizó más cerca de Chin y le rodeó con un brazo, levantando su pulgar para acariciarle ligeramente la oreja a como lo había hecho con Danny aquella noche. Chin le miró incrédulo y se tapó la cara con las manos.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó a la defensiva. —Estaba jugando, trataba de hacer que se relajara, ¿sabes? Él siempre se estresa en situaciones románticas.

Chin se frotó la cara con las manos y cuando levantó la vista, lucía divertido y exhausto a la misma vez. —Steve, filtreaste con él enfrente de sus novias.

— ¡No lo hice!

—Sí, lo hiciste. ¡No! —Cortó cuando Steve comenzó a protestar. —Lo hiciste. Si Lynn le hubiera hecho eso a cualquier persona que le interesara, sabrías que ella estaba filtreando con ellos.

—Ella no sabía que estoy interesado en Danny.

—Créeme, lo sabía. La intuición femenina es poderosa. Ella obviamente ya sospechaba el por qué siempre escuchaba sobre Danny pero nunca lo veía, lo cual es el por qué los llevó a ese viaje para ver cómo ustedes dos interactuaban. Cuando hiciste eso, todas las piezas cayeron en su lugar para ella, te lo aseguro.

Steve se recostó en el asiento hasta que su cabeza quedó en el respaldar. Se sentía terrible por no haber considerado que ese gesto se iba a ver tan coqueto. Él realmente había estado tratando de hacer que Danny se relajara. No es de extrañar que Lynn estuviera tan molesta, obviamente leyó más en ese gesto de lo que él pretendía.

—Además, dijiste que no te habías dado cuenta de lo que hacías, lo cual asumo que fue tanto la caricia en la oreja como tu brazo alrededor de él. Esos son gestos de intimidad. Te creo cuando dices que no te diste cuenta de lo que hacías, pero ese el punto. Aunque lo hubieras hecho a propósito o no, estabas buscando intimidad con él de manera romántica.

— ¿Así que básicamente estás diciendo que hice el equivalente emocional de patearla en los bajos mientras estaba deprimida?

—No. Estoy diciendo que la pregunta que necesitas hacerte es: ¿por qué estabas buscando intimidad con él de manera romántica y no con tu novia?

El silencio prevaleció en el auto por unos momentos, Steve comprendió la manera en que hirió a Lynn. No fue justo para ella lo que hizo, y estaba feliz que ella tuviera el placer de dejarlo, aunque probablemente no lo apreciara ahora. Ella le gustaba bastante, disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ella y el sexo había sido genial, pero nunca le hubiera entregado su corazón. Ella había sido un consuelo después de lo de Catherine y, si era sincero consigo mismo, Catherine se había convertido en una forma de esconder sus sentimientos por Danny. Chin tenía razón, buscaba intimidad de todas las maneras con Danny sin importar sus otras relaciones. Steve reconoció en su mente que emocionalmente era un desastre.

—Steve, ¿estás enamorado de Danny?

Tragándose su orgullo, Steve abrió los ojos y miró hacia Chin, quién parecía más comprensivo y compasivo de lo que se merecía. —Sí, creo que siempre he estado un poco enamorado de él.

—Es un tipo genial.

Steve pensó en Danny repetidamente diciendo "ensalada de pollo" y sonrió. —Claro que lo es.

—Dios, estás tan enamorado que no puedes ver bien, —dijo Chin con disgusto burlón.

— ¿Doble sentido, en serio?

_**(N/A: hi babes, acá la broma es que Chin dice "you're so in love you can't see straight", straight signifca hetero y a la vez claro, recto, derecho, etc. So, el juego de palabras sería literalmente "estás tan enamorado que no puedes ver derecho/hetero/recto". O sea, que ya es demasiado gay. Espero se entienda xd).** _

—No lo dije de esa manera, pero ahora sí, —rió. Inclinándose, golpeó el brazo de Steve. —Vamos a ser verdaderos machos y comamos camarones picantes hasta que se nos salgan los mocos y las lágrimas.

— ¿Eso no arruinaría el propósito?

—Te ofrecería comprar una ronda de tequilas o disparar un lanzagranadas, pero ya es tarde y Danny me hizo prometerle que no incendiarías la isla.

Steve rió y se preparó para salir del auto cuando escuchó un zumbido extraño. Bajó la vista y vio la luz de notificaciones de su teléfono parpadear y, antes que pudiera cogerlo, Chin lo tomó. Éste rodó los ojos ante lo que sea que vio.

—Ustedes dos son lo peor.

— ¿Qué hice esta vez?

Volteando el teléfono, Chin se lo tendió a Steve para que viera la respuesta de Danny.

_qué lindo Steven *dedo del medio*_

— ¿En serio escribió "dedo del medio"?

—Ese es el hombre que elegiste amar Steve. Mejor vete acostumbrando a sus gruñonerías.

—He estado lidiando con ellas desde hace ocho años. Creo que deberían darme una medalla por aguantar sus gruñonerías. —Queriendo vengarse de Chin, sonrió de la forma más encantadora y dijo con entusiasmo: — ¡Hey! Tengo la respuesta perfecta. Escribe-

Chin le tiró el teléfono y se giró para salir del auto. —Escríbelo tú. Me niego filtrear con él por ti de nuevo.

 

***

— ¿Estás bien nene?

Levantando la vista del reporte de la autopsia de Michael Close, Steve se frotó los ojos para deshacerse de la sensación que le daba cada vez que miraba hacia algo por mucho tiempo. Se recostó en su silla y vio a Danny caminar por el borde de su escritorio para apoyarse contra él a su lado, cruzando los brazos con expresión preocupada.

—El reporte de la autopsia acaba de venir, —dijo Steve, sonando más cansado que de costumbre.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Algo interesante?

—Sí. Close se suicidó.

Danny frunció el ceño sorprendido, como lo había hecho cuando revisó primero el informe. — ¿Cómo? La escena del crimen estaba montada, el arma aún seguía en su mano. Eso no pasa en los verdaderos suicidios.

—Close tenía una condición llamada "contractura de Dupuytren". Hacía que pequeños tumores crecieran en el tejido blando de sus manos, lo que limitaba la extensión de sus manos y causaba que algunos de sus dedos se curvearan hacia dentro. Después que se disparara, el arma permaneció en su mano debido a su condición. Creo que Noelani se sintió mal por emocionarse ya que dijo que nunca había visto esta condición en persona, solo en los libros, pero le dije que una vez Max se emocionó por unir tres cuerpos diferentes de una escena de bomba y dejó de sentirse mal.

—Recuerdo eso. Pequeño bastardo morboso, —dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa. — ¿Así que se mató porque tenía esa condición? ¿Es dolorosa o algo?

—Según Noelani no. Puedes tener una cirugía reconstructiva, pero es recurrente y nunca volvería a tener toda su extensión de vuelta.

— ¿Entonces por qué suicidarse? Solo porque nunca volvería a tener toda la extensión de algunos de sus dedos no es razón para matarse.

—Era pianista. Mundialmente reconocido de hecho. —Steve se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó el botón de reproducir de una de sus piezas en Youtube. La melodía sonaba aún más inquietante ahora que sabían lo que le había pasado al compositor. —También tocaba el violín y al menos otros cinco instrumentos más. Su condición fue una sentencia de muerte para su carrera. —Golpeando con los dedos el escritorio, imaginó que se movían sobre las teclas de un piano. —Su cuerpo lo traicionó.

La mano de Danny cubrió la suya, sus dedos apretaron los suyos, reconfortándolo. Steve apartó sutilmente su mano y notó la diferencia de tono de piel. Danny era solo un tono o dos más claro que él ahora.

— ¿Te estás identificando con él? —Le preguntó gentil.

Steve le miró enervado. —No soy suicida.

—No dije que lo fueras, —lo tranquilizó. —Pero sabes lo que se siente que tu cuerpo te traicione.

—No fue mi culpa, —murmuró Steve, concentrándose en sus manos.

—No significa que no te doliera, —Danny acarició con su pulgar la nuca de Steve. —La Marina te despidió oficialmente porque tu cuerpo ya no es el mismo. Cuando perdiste tu hígado, también perdiste tu carrera.

Meneando la cabeza, volteó a mirar a Danny. —No. Esta es mi carrera. He tenido tiempo para pensarlo y estoy orgulloso de lo que hice mientras estuve en la Marina, pero siento como si eso me hubiera servido como preparación para este trabajo. El bien que estoy haciendo es más tangible aquí. Lo veo todos los días. Eso es para lo que fui destinado, para estar aquí contigo y Kono, Chin y Lou. Me dolió cuando me despidieron, pero esto es más que suficiente.

La sonrisa de Danny fue incandescente y apretó su mano con más fuerza. Steve le regresó la presión. Mientras el momento flotaba en el aire, lo catalogó como uno de _esos_ momentos, esos que parecían suceder más seguido ahora que se tocaban con tanta frecuencia. Se preguntó si solo él se sentiría de esa manera, si Danny lo sentiría también, pero preguntarle sería cruzar una línea que nunca habían cruzado. Sí, se habían vuelto muchísimo más cercanos, pisaban los bordes antes de retroceder, pero siempre había demasiado en el camino para dar el último paso.

Solo tres días con el ejercicio y Steve ya estaba contemplando si realmente valía la pena seguir sin cruzar esa línea.

— ¿Cena y película? —Preguntó Danny, sacando a Steve de su ensimismameinto. —Tú pagas la pizza.

— ¿Cómo que la pago yo?

—Estás en la casa del perro, ¿recuerdas? Vi que dejaste la billetera en este mismo cajón justo antes de irnos. —Danny apuntó hacia el cajón en el que se apoyaba su pierna. —Lo que significa que tú pagas la cena.

Asegurándose de hacer su mejor ceño fruncido, Steve apagó la música y desbloqueó el celular, presionando la tecla de marcación rápida e la pizzería favorita de Danny. —Bien. Mueve el culo entonces, —le dijo a Danny, palmeándole el trasero.

Danny se apartó con una sonrisa, dejándose caer en el sofá mientras observaba felizmente a Steve hacer el pedido. Sin embargo, su sonrisa cayó cuando escuchó a Steve ordenar su pizza de jamón con piña antes de la clásica de pepperoni de Danny, pero no duró. Cuando Steve tuvo que leer el número de su tarjeta para pagar, comenzó a reírse. Ni siquiera arrojándole una bola de papel disuadió el dolor de Steve.

Después de recoger las pizzas, se fueron hacia la casa de Steve. Danny se cambió a una ropa más cómoda que guardaba en el closet de Steve mientras éste servía las pizzas y las bebidas en la mesita de la sala. Cuando Danny reapareció. Steve estaba viendo el menú de apps de la TV.

— ¿En cuál debería entrar?

—Depende, —respondió Danny mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá. — ¿Parque Jurásico, Espectro o Terminator 2?

—Todas son tentadoras, pero aún no he visto Espectro.

—Espectro será entonces. Entra en Hulu.

Una vez que Steve reprodujo la película, cogió un trozo de pizza y se sentó poniendo su brazo a lo largo del respaldo del sofá. Danny pilló la indirecta y después de coger otro trozo, se deslizó bajo el brazo de Steve y se acomodó. Steve no sabía si éste tipo de contacto prolongado contaría para el ejercicio, pero sí supo que cuando acercó más a Danny, puso un pie sobre la línea que ya no podía ni quería mover.

 

***

—Necesitas aclarar tu mente.

Apartando la vista de su caña de pescar, Steve tragó. — ¿Perdona?

— ¿Realmente crees que accedí a estar contigo varado en un bote lejos de tierra firme sabiendo lo que pasó la última vez si no tuvieras algo importante qué decir? —Lou agitó los brazos como para abarcar la situación. —Así que repito: necesitas aclarar tu mente.

—Te gusta pescar, —contestó Steve, ya teniendo una idea del rumbo de esta conversación.

Lou le miró. —También me gusta no sufrir a manos de ti y Danny babeando el uno por el otro.

—No babeamos el uno por el otro.

—Claro, y mi tátara tía Phyllis tenía razón cuando decía que había inventado las faldas de caniches.

—Vaya, no sabía que tu tátaratía Phyllis fuera diseñadora.

—Cállate McGarrett. —Lou se rió de él y se sentó, girando la silla para verle. —Saliendo del tema, ¿qué llevó a que su flirteo casual se convirtiera en anhelo desesperado en cuestión de días?

Steve rodó los ojos, dejando su caña de lado. — ¿Y qué te hace pensar que hay algo entre nosotros en primer lugar?

—Bueno, primeramente, no estás negando la insinuación que eres de todo menos hetero, cosa que la mayoría de los chicos heteros hacen. Segundo, he trabajado con ustedes y sido su amigo por años. Sé cuando las cosas van bien o mal entre ustedes. Esto es diferente.

Aceptando la inevitabilidad de la conversación, Steve cruzó los brazos defensivamente y preguntándose la mejor forma de zafarse de ésta. Lou era del tipo directo y sin rodeos, pero ésta era una conversación sobre un tema sensible que él aún no comprendía en toda su totalidad. Esto era sobre su corazón y no le gustaba ser demasiado abierto emocionalmente. Le hacía sentir vulnerable y susceptible de una manera en la que no se podía defender.

Pero Lou era un buen amigo y nunca lo lastimaría a propósito. Él lo escucharía y lo dejaría divagar hasta que llegara a algún tipo de conclusión, todo mientras lo guiaba con algunas observaciones. Steve decidió ya no contenerse.

—Nuestra terapeuta nos dio un ejercicio en la última sesión. Cada vez que estemos juntos, tenemos que acercarnos y tocarnos tres veces.

— ¿Con qué propósito?

—Se supone que fomenta "los sentimientos de conexión y entendimiento".

— ¿Les está dando consejos de parejas? —Preguntó escéptico, con la diversión reflejándose en sus ojos.

—Pues claro. Es por eso que fuimos a verla en primer lugar.

Lou de dio una mirada que decía que no había captado el punto, pero continuó. —Entonces todo este toqueteo te ha hecho, ¿qué? ¿Empezar a cuestionarte tu relación con Danny? ¿Darte cuenta que estás enamorado de él?

Steve parpadeó sorprendido ante lo directo de su pregunta. Chin había sido más delicado en su interrogatorio, sacándole la verdad lentamente. Lou fue directo a matar.

—Ya lo sabías.

—Soy policía. Es mi trabajo saber cosas que los demás no quieren que sepa, —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —Tú y Danny tienen demasiados altos y bajos para una relación que es puramente platónica. Así que, ¿qué pasó? ¿Después de años de enterrar la cabeza en la arena finalmente decidiste salir y ver el sol?

—No. Siempre lo he sabido en algún punto. Solo que esto... lo hace peor. Siempre tocando lo que no puedo tener.

Cruzando el espacio entre ellos, Lou palmeó el brazo de Steve, indicándole que volteara su asiento para que estuvieran frente a frente. Lo hizo y quedó sorprendido por la mirada de absoluta compasión en los ojos de Lou.

—Siempre dudé en decir algo, pero no puedo controlar más mi lengua. Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, no apruebo los romances de oficina. Es desastroso, causa grietas para todos los involucrados, incluso periféricamente y puede llevar a las personas a tomar decisiones estúpidas.

—No he tomado ninguna decisión estúpida a causa de mis sentimientos por Danny, —replicó Steve, no permitiendo que su juicio fuera cuestionado. —No con Five-0 al menos. Nunca cuando hay vidas en riesgo.

—Ese es el punto. No lo has hecho, no aún. Mira, creo que ustedes dos, así de loco como suena, son el reverso de esa regla. Se va a poner desastroso y van a tomar decisiones estúpidas si _no_ están juntos.

—Perdona, —dijo Steve con tono incrédulo. — ¿Estás diciendo que _quieres_ que Danny y yo estemos juntos?

— ¡Sí! El año pasado cuando Catherine se fue para siempre, estuviste perfectamente bien con todo mundo pero, por alguna razón tu relación con Danny se volvió tensa. ¿Por qué?

Steve negó la cabeza con frustración. —Yo- no sé. Simplemente no nos estábamos llevando bien.

—Porque cualquier frustración que tuviste a causa de ese rompimiento, la tomaste con él. Creo que es a como dice ese viejo refrán "la tomamos contra quien más amamos". Creo que era algo más profundo porque después empezaste a alejar a Lynn de él. Sé que no estás avergonzado de él ni nada pero-

Saltando ante la sugerencia, Steve replicó. —Yo nunca-

—Lo sé Steve. Lo sé. Pero el punto es que seguiste alejándolos. Y ella era sexy Steve, súper sexy. —Steve rió cuando Lou enfatizó ese punto. —No hay universo en el que mi Renee no sea la mujer más hermosa que he visto, pero Lynn... Steve, ella es el tipo de mujer que sacas a la calle a presumir. Así de mal como suena, ella es el tipo de mujer que presumes a la mayor gente posible. Y aún así, ahí estabas, alejándola de la persona más importante para tí. Cuya opinión importa por sobre todas las demás. —Lou suavizó su expresión y se recostó en su asiento. —Creo que lo que pasó fue que sin el amor y seguridad que te daba tu relación con Catherine, forzaste una manera para alejarte de él y tu solución fue distanciarte de él lo más lejos posible sin dejarlo ir del todo. Cuando comenzaste a salir con Lynn, esa seguridad volvió, pero habían espacios vacíos en ella y sabías lo grandes que eran. Lo suficientemente grandes como para caer en ellos. Así que mantuviste la distancia, alejándolo. Pero luego el transplante de órgano pasó y disparó todo al infierno y lo acercaste hacia ti más que nunca. Este ejercicio o lo que sea, te ha mostrado cuánto te has estado conteniendo y probablemente estás asustado que cuando termine, no sabrás cómo volver a alejarlo. O incluso si querrás hacerlo.

A falta de una mejor palabra, Steve se sintió desnudo. Despojado de toda protección y expuesto a la dura realidad en la que estaba metido. Él amó a Catherine, había estado enamorado de ella, pero también sabía que había algo en Danny que lo hacía perseguirlo constantemente, recogiendo su rastro y cualquier cosa que dejara detrás. Quería cada pieza de él, quería conocerlo mejor de lo que se conocía a sí mismo. Era una perspectiva peligrosa, destructiva incluso, pero el saber eso no lo detenía y no lo alejaba de esos límites sin cruzar mientras veía fracasar sus relaciones con Catherine y Lynn.

—Nunca quise usarlas, —dijo Steve en voz baja.

—Estoy seguro que no. No eres un idiota, solo estás enamorado.

Steve rió sin alegría. —Estar enamorado me hace ser un idiota, ¿qué tal esa?

—Eres un idiota porque no estás con la persona que amas; cosa que por cierto, podrías arreglar fácilmente.

—No es tan fácil.

—De hecho sí.

—No, de hecho no, —dijo con convicción, inclinándose hacia Lou como si la distancia le impidiera entender. —Soy su jefe. Él es mi compañero, mi mejor amigo. Soy el tío de sus hijos. Si intento algo y me abandona... joder Lou, pierdo _todo._ Cuando regresé después de la muerte de mi padre no tenía nada. No tenía padres, ninguna relación con mi hermana, ningún mejor amigo. _Nada_. Cuando Danny apareció en mi vida, me aferré a él como un náufrago a una piedra. Tú crees que estoy mal ahora, pero debiste de haberme visto en aquel entonces. Invadiendo su espacio personal constantemente, empezando discusiones estúpidas porque me gustaba hacerlo enojar... Si no lo estaba invitando a mi casa, me autoinvitaba a la suya. Todo el tiempo me estaba incrustando en su vida lo más posible. Quería que él me quisiera. No, _necesitaba_ que él me necesitara porque odiaba la idea de estar solo sin él y que él estuviera bien sin mí. Suena mal, lo sé, pero es la verdad. Construí mi vida alrededor de él y si lo pierdo, me desmorono.

Lou quedó sin palabras, con el corazón nadando en sus ojos como si fuera él experimentando personalmente los años del dolor de Steve en un simple momento de empatía. Respiró hondo y tocó el antebrazo de Steve.

—Hombre, es por eso que debes ir por él.

Molesto por su aparente falta de comprensión, Steve exhaló ruidosamente. —Lou-

—No, tú escúchame. Esto es exactamente de lo que estoy hablando. Mientras más tiempo te calles, más cerca estás de tomar decisiones estúpidas. Digamos que algo le pasa a Danny, es secuestrado o algo igualmente horrible. Si no solucionas nada para ese entonces, todo en lo que vas a pensar es en todo lo que no pudiste decirle. Te comerá vivo, y ocupará cada pensamiento que tengas hasta que pierdas la cabeza y metas la pata. Si algo le pasara por tu culpa, nunca te vas a perdonar a tí mismo. Lo sé y tú lo sabes.

— ¿Y crees que mi situación mejorará si digo algo?

—Sí, porque él lo sabrá.

Steve se limpió el sudor de la frente. Culpaba al clima y a la conversación por hacerlo sudar. —Me siento bien hablando de esto, pero aún corro el riesgo de perder a Danny si digo algo y eso no es opción.

—Ok, contéstame esto: ¿él te ama?

—No lo creo.

—Dios tenga misericordia, —suspiró Lou frustrado. —No te pregunté si está enamorado de ti. Te pregunté si te ama, punto.

—Sí.

— ¿Entonces crees que su amor por ti es tan débil que si tú le dijeras que estás enamorado de él y él de alguna manera no siente lo mismo -cosa que dudo enormemente por cierto- te dejaría por eso?

Ese pensamiento hizo que Steve se tensara. Nunca lo había pensado desde esa perspectiva, que si él decía algo y el sentimiento no era mutuo, el amor de Danny por él les ayudaría a superarlo; que si aún incluso el sentimiento no era mutuo, estarían bien. Danny le amaba con todo su corazón y sabía que cuando éste le decía a alguien que lo amaba, lo decía jodidamente en serio. No lo decía de forma arbitraria. En ese momento, Steve supo la verdad y un nudo que no sabía que estaba en su pecho se desenredó, dejándolo aturdido e indescriptiblemente aliviado.

—No, —dijo Steve. —No, me ama lo suficiente como para quedarse.

—Entonces no tienes nada qué perder.

 

***

El ambiente era pesado, todos estaban tensos y esperando con la respiración contenida. Todos reconocieron que estaban en primera fila para una batalla campal en proceso, una que podía dividir las lealtades de cada uno. Habían muchas cosas en juego y nadie se atrevía a parpadear por temor a perderse un segundo de la acción. Steve tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

—Dilo de nuevo, —dijo Danny.

Lou le entrecerró los ojos desde el otro lado de la mesa. —No tienes oportunidad contra mí.

Danny le regresó la mirada, con los labios fruncidos en una fina línea. —Quinientos pavos, el ganador se lleva todo.

Jadeos audibles se escucharon alrededor de la mesa, Steve incluido. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y casi derrama su cerveza. Danny no era un bastardo tacaño como él, pero tampoco derrochaba su dinero de esa manera. Aparentemente, quería hacer negocios esta noche.

—Quinientos Y el ganador tendrá que comprarle el almuerzo al perdedor por una semana. Con postre incluido.

—Estás acabado perra.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir mientras los vitoreos se escuchaban, Kono gritaba "¡vamos!" mientras se paraba de su silla, Adam reía y le seguía la corriente. Abby arrastró a Chin por el bar para coger otra mesa de billar. El resto de la mesa se estaba yendo cuando Steve se volteó hacia Danny.

— ¿Siquiera tienes quinientos dólares a mano?

—No, —dijo con una sonrisa socarrona mientras le pegaba un trago a su cerveza. —Pero no los necesito, así que qué importa.

La mandíbula de Steve cayó. — ¡No puedes apostar si no tienes con qué pagar!

—Tranquilo Vegas, él tampoco tiene $500 dólares a mano. Es por eso que Renee parece lista para matarlo. Además, si pierdo -cosa que no va a pasar- sacaré el dinero mañana.

Estuvo a punto de decir "Melissa se va a enojar", pero se contuvo ya que recordó que Danny le había dicho durante el camino al trabajo el día anterior que Melissa lo había dejado. No parecía molesto y, para sorpresa de Steve, no estuvo de mal humor. No se deprimió ni se puso más argumentativo e irritado de lo usual. Además de informarle al equipo de la ruptura, fue como cualquier otro día. Steve quería hablar sobre eso, quería asegurarse que Danny estuviera realmente bien y no estuviera fingiendo que nada había pasado, pero cada vez que intentaba tocar el tema, Danny le sonreía y le decía que estaba bien. Después del tercer intento, Steve le creyó.

Después de una fija mirada hacia Steve, Lou hizo el comentario de que los líderes de Five-0 eran "unas viejas tristes y solitarias" y propuso que salieran por la noche, lo cual es la razón por la que ahora el equipo y sus seres queridos compartían una gran variedad de aperitivos y bebidas en un bar junto a la playa.

Y del por qué Danny pronto perdería $500 dólares.

—Si pierdes, no pienso escuchar tus quejas mañana. Pondré el Muro de Silencio y todo.

Danny rió y colocó una mano en su muslo, la suave presión de su mano capturando casi toda la atención de Steve. El momento se quedó ahí, Steve mirando de su mano al rostro de Danny. Había algo de inquietud oculta en la comisura de sus ojos, pero no había manera de confundir la expresión coqueta del rubio. Eran veces como estas cuando Steve se maravillaba de ser llamado "arriesgado" y "peligroso" cuando claramente Danny era el más atrevido de los dos, al menos en lo personal, lo que era más riesgoso. Antes que cualquier cosa pudiera pasar, las llamadas de su Ohana para que movieran sus culos y regresaran a jugar rompieron el momento.

Moviendo la presión hacia su rodilla, Danny le sonrió y levantó su vaso de whiskey escocés para darle otro trago. —El deber llama.

Steve asintió con lo que esperaba que fuera una expresión juguetona -aunque probablemente fuera más aturdida- mientras Danny se levantaba e iba hacia la mesa. Le tomó un segundo aclararse y asimilar el hecho que por primera vez en ocho años que llevaban conociéndose, Danny acababa de hacer el primer movimiento después de la línea. Una cosa era bromear y coquetear de manera inocente, acurrucarse juntos incluso, pero nunca habían sido tan descarados sexualmente en sus coqueteos. Es por eso que Steve consideró inicialmente que su enamoramiento era puramente platónico: el mismo amor desesperante de siempre llenando su corazón, pero sin el deseo sexual. Solo después de verle besando a Melissa en una barbacoa y sentir sus tripas estrujándose fue donde supo que su amor por Danny lo abarcaba todo. Y gracias a esa mano presionando su muslo, Steve supo que el sentimiento era mutuo.

—Steve, ¡mueve el trasero! —Le llamó Danny donde él y Lou inspeccionaban los tacos de billar.

Volteándose, Steve cogió su cerveza y se sentó con los demás en el tope del área de billar. Las bolas ya estaban puestas, pero Danny y Lou se estaban tomando su tiempo para llegar a la mesa, ambos prefiriendo discutir sobre quién tenía el mejor taco y luego procediendo a golpearse con las puntas de goma. Steve estaba listo para comentar la inutilidad de Danny apresurándolo cuando Adam pidió lanzar una moneda para determinar quién iba primero. Danny ganó.

—Bien por mí, —anunció Lou en voz alta con tono socarrón. —Estaré adelante pronto. Probablemente ni siquiera metas una sola pelota.

Danny rió y meneó la cabeza con expresión determinada mientras rodeaba la mesa para alinear el taco con la pelota. —No puedo esperar bajar tu trasero de ese enorme pedestal tuyo. Nunca sabrás lo que significa estar en la cima de nuevo.

Parpadeando para espabilarse, Steve se levantó sin hacer ruido de su asiento y se coló detrás de Danny. Kono escondió su boca detrás de su mano para disimular su risa cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, por suerte Danny estaba demasiado distraído para notar a los demás siguiendo los movimientos de Steve. Esperó hasta que los músculos de la espalda de Danny estuvieran libres. Extendió los brazos y cogió los costados de Danny donde sabía, gracias a un comentario de Grace, que era _muy_ cosquilludo.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Gritó Danny, su taco golpeando la bola en un mal ángulo mandándola al borde de la mesa mientras se doblaba a sí mismo para protegerse los costados.

Las risas estallaron desde la mesa mientras Steve seguía haciéndole cosquillas a Danny mientras éste trataba desesperadamente de zafarse de él.

— ¡Quinientos dólares! —Gritó Danny mientras seguía intentando escapar de su agarre. — ¡Me debes quinientos dólares!

— ¡No has perdido aún!

Las lágrimas se deslizaban de los ojos de Steve de reírse tan fuerte y el efecto borroso le hizo perder a Danny en un movimiento evasivo.

—Crees que es divertido, ¿eh? —Le peguntó Danny con expresión tortuosa. —Este es un asunto serio Steven.

—Ajá, —fue todo lo que Steve pudo decir mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Veremos eso.

La siguiente cosa que supo, fue que Danny se le había lanzado y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en los costados también. Steve gritó sorprendido ya que habían pasado años desde que alguien le había hecho cosquillas y, al contrario de lo que creyó, aún seguía siendo cosquilludo. Pudo escuchar que los demás seguían riendo y, por ahora, el juego de billar fue olvidado.

 

***

Buscando su toalla, Steve sonrió ante el radiante sol mañanero secando rápidamente su piel. El clima era cálido, pero no sofocante y, como había predicho, las olas fueron mortales. Era la manera perfecta de comenzar el día.

— ¡Joder Steve! Tienes buena técnica para un haole.

Riendo sin abrir los ojos, le sacó el dedo del medio. —Jódete hombre. Solo estás celoso porque yo atrapé esa ola y tú no.

—Nunca imaginé que el dejar que ustedes dos se convirtieran en compañeros de surf desataría una rivalidad.

Steve abrió un ojo para sonreírle a Kono. —Culpa a tu esposo. Yo solo quería una buena y relajante ronda de surf pero él tenía que venir y arruinarla con su vena competitiva.

— ¿Así que es culpa de Adam? —Preguntó ella, girándose hacia Adam con una seria expresión fingida. — ¿Es así?

Adam asintió solemne. —Definitivamente. La cárcel me hizo un hombre duro.

— ¿Quieres decirme qué más te hizo la cárcel du-

— ¡Nooo! —Berreó Steve, cubriéndose los oídos con las manos. — ¡No termines esa oración!

Kono y Adam se rieron ante el histrionismo de Steve, con éste observándolos todo el tiempo. Cuando finalmente se atrevió a bajar las manos, éstos le pasaron su botella de agua. Mientras bebía, notó que Kono se acercaba a Adam para susurrarle algo al oído, éste asintió antes de darle un beso y alejarse después de darle una sonrisa y una palmadita en el hombro a Steve.

— ¿A dónde va? —Preguntó Steve, triste por su repentina partida.

—Oh, no te preocupes por él. Volverá pronto.

Steve notó su expresión y rodó los ojos con dramática exasperación. —Veo que es tu turno.

—Sabías que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, —dijo ella amigable, recogiéndose el pelo. —Pensé que debía hacerlo ya y sacarte de tu miseria.

Era verdad que Steve había esperado que Kono hablara con él después de haber visto sus miradas cada vez más curiosas mientras lo observaba interactuar con Danny. Aunque también esperaba que fuera otra cosa. El hablar con Chin le había hecho asimilar su necesidad de buscar intimidad con Danny sin importar el costo o a quién hiriera en el proceso. Lou le había hecho confrontar la fea verdad sobre como usaba a las mujeres sin saberlo. Sabía que estaba jodido, pero no era divertido el ver sus fallas expuestas para que el mundo las viera, aunque sus intenciones fueran puras. Kono era inteligente y no tenía duda que cualquier cosa que dijera, le haría verse a sí mismo desde una nueva perspectiva.

No sabía si eso era algo bueno o no.

—Siempre pensé que te casarías con Catherine.

Steve sintió sus cejas alzarse hasta la línea de su cabello. — ¿En serio? Yo ni siquiera lo había pensado hasta después que ella regresara por tu boda.

—Lo imaginé. La gente siempre piensa en casarse después de ir a una boda. —Sonrió antes de que su rostro se volviera pensativo. —Al igual que la gente anhela tener sexo después de un funeral.

—Ew, ¡de ninguna manera! —Refutó Steve con una risa incómoda.

— ¡Sí! —Dijo ella riéndose. —Es tan morboso, pero la gente anhela tener sexo después de los funerales porque es una manera de reafirmar que están vivos o algo.

Meneando la cabeza, Steve no pudo reprimir su sonrisa. —Es tan asqueroso.

—Sí, pero la gente es asquerosa de todas formas. —Kono sacó un bálsamo hidratante y se lo aplicó en los labios, guardándolo después de ofrecérselo a Steve y éste lo rechazara. —Como sea, volviendo al punto original, siempre prensé que te casarías con Catherine.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque aunque era bastante diferente de lo que mucha gente tenía, era tan estable. Te relajabas tanto cuando ella estaba cerca y cuando no, entendías el por qué y lo aceptabas. La mayoría de la gente no es así de comprensiva y lo envidiaba. Siempre esperé encontrar a alguien tan comprensivo como tú.

Genuinamente conmovido, Steve se acercó y le apretó la mano. —Adam es un gran hombre.

—Lo sé. Es el mejor. —Kono sonrió. —Me encantaban ustedes dos juntos y estaba tan segura que se casarían algún día. Lo ansiaba de hecho. —Por un momento pareció vacilante, pero luego miró a Steve directo a los ojos. —Pero entonces Danny quedó atrapado a la vista de esa bomba.

La sangre de Steve se congeló, tanto por el recuerdo y porque supo exactamente a lo que quería llegar. Sabía que iba a ser difícil escuchar en voz alta lo que a duras penas se admitía a sí mismo en la privacidad de su mente.

—Tuve que reconsiderar todo lo que sabía sobre tu relación con Catherine y Danny. No es cualquiera que se queda con alguien cuando una bomba está en inminente peligro de explotar sin poder escapar. Steve, eso fue tan- fue tan condenante. ¿Siquiera entiendes lo que significa?

Steve se armó de valor, mirando para el otro lado y mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla.

—Preferiste morir que vivir sin él.

Cerrando los ojos, Steve se frotó la cara con las manos. El día que Danny quedó atrapado a la vista de esa bomba era sin discutir uno de los peores días de su vida. Podía recordar el fingir una calma que no sentía hasta que la bomba fue desarmada, el cómo lloró cuando Danny fue libre de moverse de nuevo. Su corazón dolió ante el recuerdo, recordaba cómo se había ido a casa a seguir llorando y rechazando el tacto de Catherine.

—Tuviste dos opciones y elegiste morir. Fue ahí donde supiste que estabas enamorado de él, ¿verdad?

—Sí, —dijo Steve tranquilamente, bajando los brazos y aceptando la mano de Kono. —Quiero decir, ya lo sospechaba pero sí... ese fue el momento en que supe cuán mal me tenía.

Kono asintió comprensiva, su mano apretando la suya antes de apartarla. —Tuve que reconsiderar todo después de eso. Por qué estabas con Catherine. Por qué eras tan comprensivo. Por qué su relación era tan estable. Ese día cambió la forma en que pensaba de ti.

— ¿Y a qué conclusión llegaste?

—Que Catherine es una cálida brisa en el océano y Danny un huracán. Ella es una comodidad familiar, soplando tus velas y manteniéndote estable. Él es capaz de destruir, desplazar y destrozar todo a la vista a menos que tengas cuidado.

Ella hizo una pausa. —No quieres la brisa.

Steve respiró hondo, la revelación dejándolo sin aliento. Parpadeó y se volvió a concentrar en Kono.

—Quieres la tormenta, quieres la emoción de navegarla solo por el placer de maravillarte ante su poder. Quieres quedar atrapado en su centro solo para que puedas subir y ver de qué está hecha con tus propios ojos. Quieres sobrevivir a ella para que puedas empaparte del hermoso cielo azul que deja detrás. No fuiste hecho para la brisa; vives para la tormenta.

Sin palabras, Steve observó la forma en que el sol coloreaba su piel y cómo el viento movía su cabello suavemente mientras lo secaba. Ella era menor que él, pero mucho más sabia de lo que fue él a esa edad y aún lo era. Kono estaba tan en sintonía con el mundo y aquellos a su alrededor, capaz de percibir e intuir todo lo que pasaba frente a ella para formar una imagen de cómo eran las cosas y cómo podían ser. Era una participante activa en moldear el mundo alrededor de ella y al igual que otra vez, envidió su habilidad para hacerlo.

—Ve por él Steve.

A falta de mejor respuesta, Steve asintió aturdido. —Está bien.

 

***

Steve estaba sentado en su silla en la playa, contemplando distraídamente el océano mientras pasaba un dedo por sus labios. Igual que en ese terrible día años atrás cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Danny.

Esta semana había pasado rápido, Danny y él aún cumplían fielmente el ejercicio de la doctora Rosenthal. Steve pensó que su nueva convicción de dar el paso final y decirle a Danny sobre sus sentimientos lo alentaría, pero tuvo el efecto contrario. Se convirtió en algo que rayaba lo sensiblero y a pesar del obstinamiento de Danny en hacerle hablar, Steve no dijo ni una palabra ni dio indicios sobre cual era el problema. Normalmente cuando estaba bastante alterado con algo, se volvía casi combativo, pero esto no se trataba sobre un caso o una misión. Se trataban de sus emociones, y el miedo le hizo callar.

Sabía que Danny no lo abandonaría, pero años y años de dudas sobre sí mismo no se tiraban tan fácilmente. Aún tenía miedo.

— ¿Steve?

Una nueva ola de inquietud se apoderó de Steve, pero contestó. —Hey Danny.

Queriendo encararlo de manera valiente, Steve se puso de pie y observó a Danny acercándose hacia él. Llevaba los pantalones grises del traje que secretamente era su favorito y los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados. Steve casi le pregunta dónde había estado para que se arreglara, pero luego recordó que fue con Rachel a una audiencia de divorcio. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Danny mientras se acercaba, tendiéndole el puño y Steve chocándolo con el suyo. —Estoy medio esperando que estés listo para contarme lo que sea que te haya pasado esta semana porque estoy a punto de darme golpes contra la pared.

—Los huevos al microondas te hacen querer darte golpes contra la pared.

—Eso es porque los huevos al microondas son jodidamente repugnantes. No trates de defenderlos. —Danny sonrió ante la discusión familiar, pero su expresión cayó cuando extendió la mano y palmeó el estómago de Steve. —Vamos cariño, háblame. ¿Qué pasa?

La mente de Steve solía vagar cuando se sentía emocionalmente presionado, como lo estaba ahora, más que nunca. Se preguntó si el llamar a Danny y pedirle que viniera no era de mala educación ya que era él quién necesitaba hablar. ¿No dictan los buenos modales que vaya él? ¿Había una etiqueta para tal escenario? De esa manera le daba a Danny una ruta de escape, pero si empeoraba, ¿no sería él quién la necesitara? Eso dejaría a Danny en su casa o ambos tratando de hablar al mismo-

— ¿Steve? —Danny cogió su brazo para traer de vuelta su atención. —Steve vamos, esto es ridículo. ¿Podrías hablar conmigo? No puedo ayudarte si no me dices qué pasa.

Cerrando su puño, Steve se concentró en el escozor de sus uñas clavándose en su palma para controlarse.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

—Sí, ya lo sabía desde hace mucho. ¿Es algo que hice? ¿Hice algo malo?

Steve pensó que eso era exactamente lo opuesto de todo el problema. Suspirando, intentó encontrar una manera de poner en palabras todo lo que sentía.

—Mañana veremos a la doctora Rosenthal y, necesito decirte algo antes que la veamos. Realmente no sé por donde comenzar, pero creo que nuestra última sesión es un buen lugar para intentarlo.

—Está bien...

—El ejercicio que nos dio, toda esta cosa del contacto... desbordó dentro de mí un montón de emociones que pensé que podía controlar. Resulta que no y he estado batallando para encontrar una manera de decirte esto porque- porque, tienes que entender Danny que si no hubiera sido por este estúpido ejercicio nunca hubiera dicho nada, ¿ok? No estuviera diciendo lo que estoy a punto de decir y necesito que entiendas eso porque si me odias-

—Woah, woah, woah. Cariño, necesito que te tranquilices, —dijo Danny extendiendo y deslizando sus manos suavemente arriba y abajo por los costados de Steve. —No te odio ahora y no lo haré en el futuro. Lo prometo. Te conozco y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que nunca harías nada que me haga odiarte.

Steve se tragó el nudo de ansiedad que tenía atascado en la garganta. Esto era mucho más difícil de lo que había anticipado. Pero ahora que estaba aquí, planeaba enfrentarlo con coraje.

—Te amo. —Las palabras de deslizaron de su boca en voz baja. —Estoy enamorado de ti y lo he estado desde hace un largo tiempo. Nunca lo dije y no pensaba decirlo ya que todo mundo me abandona y yo- puedo soportar que Doris y Catherine me dejen, pero que tú me dejes... eso sí no lo puedo soportar y no quiero darte ninguna razón para hacerlo. —Steve tomó una pausa y se concentró en la sensación de las manos de Danny en sus costados en lugar de su cara. —Te amo y aunque no sé dónde nos va a llevar esto, al menos ya lo sabes.

Las manos que lo sostenían lo jalaron gentilmente a Steve en un abrazo, los brazos de Danny envolviéndolo fuertemente. Steve colocó sus manos en la espalda del rubio y le regresó el abrazo, con el alivio recorriéndole las venas porque Danny se estaba quedando con él. Una de las manos de Danny se movió hacia su nuca y Steve se relajó ante la caricia de los dedos del rubio masajeando su cuero cabelludo.

Danny se movió para que su boca estuviera cerca del oído de Steve y le susurró, con la voz entusiasmada. —Te amo demasiado, no tienes idea de cuánto.

Apartándose, Steve miró a Danny fijamente a los ojos y se vio a sí mismo reflejado. Los mismos años de temor y euforia acumulados, desamor y aceptación y ahora la euforia de sentirse en el epítome de la felicidad estaba ahí. Era una vista deslumbrante y era toda suya. Cuando se inclinó para besar a Danny por primera vez, habría jurado por su vida que sabían igual que una nube de tormenta.


End file.
